Beyond Insanity
by OneHellOfAnAnimeNerd93
Summary: Two weeks after commits A suicide, L decides to pay a visit to Beyond Birthday, who hasn't come out of his room since. But upon entering the room it is apparent that poor B has gone quite mad, as he decides upon a rather unique way to punish L for the death of his friend. BB x L Yaoi (Don't Like, Don't Read)


**Summary: **Two weeks after A commits suicide, L decides to pay a visit to Beyond Birthday, who hasn't come out of his room since. But upon entering the room its apparent that poor B has gone quite mad, as he decides upon a rather unique way to punish L for the death of his friend.

**Warnings: ** Yaoi, Lemons, violence & BB x L ( Because you know its gonna be twisted with those two).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own death note. (Thankfully)

* * *

"A...My friend...this is all L's fault...L will suffer...L will pay...L...L...L..." The young raven haired teen repeated the last letter over and over, his bright red tinted eyes shining, as he traced his fingers over a freshly drawn calligraphic L, which took pride of place among the rest of the brightly colored words and numbers, which now adorned every inch of the once plain white walls. It was fairly obvious from the amount of scribbles, that the boy had gone quite mad.

Suddenly B could hear sounds coming from the corridor. No one had dared enter this strange creature's layer for the past two weeks, not since the day they buried A. So why now were there footsteps making their way down the hallway, towards his bedroom door? Had Roger and the others realized he was mad? Had they brought people to cart him off to some asylum? These questions raced through the deranged teen's head, his maniacal eyes darted towards the door as someone knocked one...two...three times. Then came the muffled voices from behind the door, they seemed to be speaking in some foreign language, the voices appeared to belong to two men. One sounded quite old, the other seemed to be not much older than him. After they finished their conversation from behind the door, one of the men appeared to leave. Beyond could hear his footsteps fade down the corridor. The man that was still there, knocked again. B stopped tracing his fingers over his artwork and slowly made his way over to the door. He outstretched his spidery, pale white fingers and wrapped them around the door knob. There was a slight creak as the door gently swung open. It took B's eyes a few seconds to become adjusted to the light, that now pooled across the recently dark room.

When he finally looked up, he was greeted by a name, he hadn't seen for over two years. "_L lawliet_". L, the man who had drove his one and only friend, A, to the rope, the man he had harbored an unhealthy obsession with since childhood, the man he loved and loathed , the one and only person he wished to surpass above all others. He lowered his eyes slightly, to meet the the face of the detective who was almost his exact copy, except where Beyond's eyes were bright scarlet, wild and frantic, L's were dark, cold and calculating. What did L want with him? Was he here to tell him he was now his successor?

L cautiously stepped into the darkened room, not taking his eyes off of his crazed doppelganger.

"Hello B" L's mind was racing. Beyond looked nothing like the happy, witty boy, who loved nothing more than to sit by his side, eating a pot of jam with his fingers while he listened to L's many tales of various cases, he had known a mere two years ago. It seemed, that B, the B that he'd cared for so much, had died with A. Along with his sanity. The only things that seemed to remain of the old B, was his shoulder length, raven hair and his bright red eyes, which looked upon him now, not with admiration, as they used to, they gazed upon him with pure hatred.

L continued staring at the crimson eyed boy for another second or two, then not to appear rude, he offered his hand out to his deranged successor. Beyond completely ignored this gesture and gazed at L coldly.

"What do you want? Has Roger decided to have me shipped off?" B asked continuing to fix L with that same cold stare.

"N-no, he's just worried about you, they're all worried about you. I'm worried about you, B" The detective said, slowly, inching closer to the psychotic teen and gently cupping his face with his hands. B suddenly dropped the cold glare and for a second he became the scared little boy he had been all those years ago, when he first got brought to the orphanage. Pressing his cheek into L's hand. His eyes almost overflowing with the pain and anguish he had felt for the past two weeks.

"B, I promise everything is going to be okay, just let me help you" L soothed, looking into the teens crazed optics, continuing to softly stroke B's face..

Beyond flinched slightly. No one had ever touched him so gently, spoke to him so kindly, no one except A. He closed his eyes momentarily and imagined it was A, softly caressing his face, his sweet voice whispering those kind words in his ear. But the illusion wouldn't last. L's hands were just too rough, his voice too cold.

"Don't touch me!" B hissed suddenly, his eyes flew open regaining the same cold, crazed expression as before and he pushed L away from him angrily. He didn't want anyone but A to show him this kind of affection. L retreated back a little.

"Please, just let me help you, I care about you a lot Beyond" the raven haired detective pleaded with the teen, who had now retreated into a far corner and began muttering again.

"The only way you can help me is by making me forget" B replied, After a small, uneasy silence sounding more deranged than ever.

L blinked at B, looking confused, contemplating whether or not he should just leave B to his own mad thoughts. Before he could make a decision, B made his way quickly, back over to L. Satisfied that he had made L feel fear. He had him exactly where he wanted him. He would make sure L suffered, just as he was suffering, just as A had suffered.

"L lawliet" B purred "I like your name" He pressed his body close to the older man, making him twitch.

"H-how do you know my name?" L asked, staring at the boy wide eyed, trying to put a little distance between him and his insane successor and failing miserably. B's grip was like a vice.

" I know everything about you Lawliet,. You are the one we all strive to emulate, You are the God we are all expected to bow down and worship, all any of us ever want from you, is your approval" B says, his eyes flashing insanely as he moved closer to the now terrified detective, forcing him against the wall.

Fear coursed through L's body, sending electricity through his veins,. Partly terrified that this boy was going to kill him, partly anticipating what he'd do next.

"Do you know how much I used to long for this? B breathed, Into a trembling L's ear. "Come on Lawliet, why don't you make me forget?"

Then without warning he captured the stunned detective in a rough kiss. This how he would beat him. Trapping him in this sexual tension. He would leave L begging him for more. He'd make it so L would offer him anything, even his life, by taking away a little more of his purity.

Once B ended the kiss, he was satisfied to see that there was a slight blush spread across the raven thaired detective's face. His breath had become shallow.

"B..." L whispered, his eyes glazed over in a lusty haze. "T-this is wrong, I should go" He breathed, finally breaking free of B's vice like grip, clinging to the last thread of rationally he possessed.

"What's the matter Lawli? Isn't this what you want?" B asked, smiling sweetly, making him look even more deranged.

"I have to leave, I have a lot of work to do" L repeated, more calmly, wrapping his fingers around the door knob. "Goodbye B"

"NO!" B shouted, grabbing L's arm, pulling him down, pinning him to the floor. "You aren't going anywhere yet"

L struggled desperately, but the younger boy was just too strong. He was dominating him, placing his hands on either side of the detective's face, forcing L in another twisted kiss, B smiled dementedly, digging his nails into L's cheeks and dragging them down, leaving angry red marks on his usually pale skin. L cried out in pain. B took this as the perfect opportunity to snake his tongue into L's mouth.

L just laid there, frozen in shock, as B's body topped his, feeling B's wet, surprisingly warm pink muscle guiding his own; biting, sucking. He was being violated. And L liked it.

"What am I thinking? How can I be enjoying this?" L thought to himself. But B's lips had left his mouth and moved to his neck, nibbling the nape. It was then that every sane and rational thought, which screamed that this was wrong seemed to evaporate from L's head completely and was filled only by the sensation of B's teeth, as it grazed his skin. L's pants soon became tight.

B purred into L's ear between each bite. "You're a murder, L lawliet, I'll make sure you suffer for what you did. I'll make sure you never forget"

"'What are you talking about? I never murdered anyone" L panted, looking at B.

"I'm talking about A" B replied, biting down on L's neck hard, drawing blood, causing L to whimper. "It's your fault he's dead. All he wanted was to impress you and he cracked under the pressure"

B grabbed the back of L's hair and lapped up the blood that trickled down L's neck, from the freshly made bite mark, then he pulled L's face towards his, capturing him in another rough, lust filled kiss. He stuck his tongue back in L's mouth, only this time, L sucked on it feverishly, kissing him back almost desperately. He laced his fingers through B's soft, long raven hair, pulling him closer to him.

B bit L's tongue, wanting to stay in control. He ran his fingers under L's shirt, feeling every inch of his soft pale flesh, trying to find a weak spot. L mewled softly. Practically everywhere on his body was a weak spot. His body was pure and untouched.

"I can't believe how brilliantly this is working" B thought to himself with a twisted smile, as he started playing with one of L's nipples, earning him yet more mewls and moans, Each one was a small victory. It meant B was winning.

B practically tore L's shirt from his is body, tossing the unwanted white cotton garment in the corner. Raking his nails down L's neck and chest. L let out a hiss that was mixed with a moan. His pants had become uncomfortably tight now.

"Tut, tut, Whatever would Watari think if he saw you like this?" Beyond asked, as L began to rub his crotch frantically against B's thigh.

B grinned wickedly at the obvious discomfort L was in and moved his hand down to the waist of his jeans. Slowly unbuttoning them, making sure he grazed L's swollen organ as he pulled the zipper downwards. L twitched shuffling his jeans off and kicking them aside, moaning loudly at the feel of B's fingers.

"You want to fuck me, don't you?" B asked, rubbing L through his boxers. L nodded feverishly.

"B-b..." L groaned, writhing in pleasure, bucking his hips, As B, placed his hands inside the man's boxers, gripping L's throbbing erection.

B grinned even wider, as his thumb brushed and rolled over the head and with each tug L felt himself sinking further into the Pale cream carpet. Each breath that left him came out as a needy moan, marked by a dull sort of irritation, an urgent need to scream.

"Come on Lawliet, tell me you want to fuck me" B growled, as he began pumping the detective faster, causing him to all but scream in pleasure.

"I I...aahhhh...want to...ngh...fuck you" L gasped, moaning even louder. He was already almost at his limit.

"Well tough luck lawliet, the only person I'd ever let do that to me is gone" B said, his eyes flashed wickedly, as he stopped the hand job he had been giving L and rolled off of him.

L was left panting on the floor, loneliness and frustration washed over him.

"Hey! Finish" L whined, like a child. He wasn't used to being told no.

"I already told you, no" B replied, brushing his jeans down. " Put your clothes back on and get out, like you said, you must have a lot of work to do"

L stood up shakily and retrieved his shirt and jeans, His face still flushed from what had just transpired between them and the anger of being denied release.

Once he was dressed, he gave B a longing look.

"B..can we..." He began.

"No" Beyond repeated simply.

L turned as he gripped the door handle and gave B one last desperate, pleading look, before regaining his composure and exiting the room.

B laughed psychotically to himself as he went back over to the writing covered walls and began tracing his fingers back over the large caligraphic L.

_"L Lawliet, you're suffering has just begun"_


End file.
